


Public Displays of Affection Are Against Regulations

by Lywinis



Series: One Shots -- Capsicoul [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony you little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/pseuds/Lywinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't one for overt displays of affection in public. Phil doesn't mind so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection Are Against Regulations

It was subtle. They didn’t display affection in public. It wasn’t that they were ashamed of it; the opposite was true, if Phil was reading Steve right. Surely draping his larger frame over Phil’s shoulders, warm breath in his ear as he tried to cook for the both of them, meant that he felt the same way. (Most of the time he didn’t even try to steal bites of food, just kisses.)

So when Steve reached out and placed his hand over Phil’s during the debrief, Phil kept quiet, his whole body stiffening. Stark was arguing something about the mission, perhaps something about the whole thing that left him angry, a minor point that he was pushing Fury’s buttons about. Phil should have jumped in, he should have said something, but he kept silent, the pad of Steve’s thumb tracing over the back of his knuckles with quiet affection.

Stark noticed. He always noticed.

“Grimace, you’re awfully quiet over there, you feeling okay?” Stark grinned, pleased with his joke.

“I’m fine, Mister Stark. Continue with your inane point, I’m sure someone was interested.”

“You’re red, puddin’, you sure you’re okay?”

Phil raised a single eyebrow, and Clint elbowed Tony. “Y’ don’t wanna do that, Stark, he’s liable to pin you to the wall with a Bic.”

“I doubt it.”

Phil’s eyebrow rose further, and Tony held up his hands. “Okay, okay, damn. What about you, Capsicle, you think this plan is kosher?”

“Hm? I think the plan is good in parts, but remember, this is HYDRA. They’re not the brightest. Simple works just as well, and it’s not nearly as apt to go wrong.” Steve’s thumb traced idle circles across Phil’s skin, and he resisted the urge to look down.

“But if we do it that way, there’s no flash, it’s boring!” Tony leaned back in his chair. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty fun, Tony. I’m also concerned about injuries.”

“Which is why I should go in myself and do it.”

“Absolutely not,” Phil said. Tony whipped around.

“And why not?”

“Because you know that’s a suicide mission. No one does that unless they have to,” Phil replied, his tone cool. “We all remember what happens when you go it alone.”

Silence.

Steve’s hand tightened over his, to the point his jaw flexed with the pressure on his fingers. He could see Steve’s eyes on him, but he didn’t turn. If he did, he’d break, and that wasn’t what was needed. He met Tony’s eyes with an even stare.

Tony looked away after a long, long moment.

“All right, Cap, what do you suggest?” Tony asked.

“Well, if we move in through the side here…”

* * *

When they were home, and Phil was putting a roast in to broil, Steve came over and draped his arms over Phil.

“I know you don’t like the public displays,” Steve murmured against his ear, his breath warm.

“I don’t mind them,” Phil said. He leaned back, pillowing his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve mouthed a kiss against his neck. “It was just…unexpected. You’re usually more discreet.”

“Mm. Please, don’t do that,” Steve said, sucking against the skin of Phil’s neck.

“Do what?” Phil closed his eyes and tilted his head to give Steve better access.

“Don’t talk about the helicarrier.” Steve’s arms tightened a fraction, and Phil opened his eyes.

“It was necessary at the time, Steve.”

“I know, but it’s not going to be necessary again.” Steve mouthed another kiss against his neck, the hint of teeth a promise of the evening ahead, and he sighed, his spine going melty against Steve’s chest. “Never again, I promise you.”

Phil was a realist, but he truly hoped that Steve would keep that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote for the fabulous Orb01. She put up a picture with the others in the background, but Steve and Phil holding hands under the table. Steve knows exactly how easy it is to push Phil's buttons -- once you know where they are.


End file.
